Nightstalker
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: A serial killer- pressure from above and ghosts from the past conspire against the team. Can Spikings keep his team safe or is this the end of the line?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Dempsey and Makepeace. All copyright belongs to LWT/ITV. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

1

Rain battered the dark London streets as a small van parked at the curb. The driver lit a cigarette before killing the engine. In his late 50s the man looked out of place as he watched the small terraced house opposite. The van he drove was filthy, rusting and old it didn't look out of place next to the aged car it had blocked in but it did the job. He glanced up at the upstairs window, knowing his prey was in easy reach.

Xxxxx

Six hours later

The office was alive with ringing telephones and blaring television as the tap tap of typewriters being used added to the cacophony of sound that hit him as he walked in:

"Dempsey! Where the bloody Hell have you been?"

"Guv?" He shrugged his jacket off as Harry shot him a warning look. Spikings was about to explode. "Aw cmon, you know how it is?"

"Do I? Do I really!"

"It happened again. The bedroom killer."

"What?! Aw jeez."

Spikings crossed to his three senior officers. Dempsey fell silent, instantly in work mode he tried to analyse everything they knew.

"Victim was Claire Tracey Jones. Aged 39. Single. Lived alone. Died by strangulation." Spikings puffed his chest out, clearly angry. "The woman was a sitting duck. No house alarm, no forced entry. He walked in and killed her. Unchallenged."

"Any similarities with the previous victims?" Harry asked. Chas nodded.

"All three were white, middle class and had proper careers. Susan Donnelly worked in finance, Kelly Reid was a nurse and Clare was a teacher at the local private school. No kids, no men on the scene." He glared. "It's weird. Even the papers have given this scumbag a name."

"Don't they always?" Spikings snapped. "You two." He turned to face Harry and Dempsey. "Bring me some good news. This bloody Nightstalker is running amok. I want him under lock and key before another family has to grieve their daughter." He turned as Dempsey swore quietly. Echoes of the Thriller Killer went through his mind as he glanced at his partner. He just prayed history didn't repeat itself.

Xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

2

"I still don't see why this is our remit." Dave stated calmly as Chas boiled the kettle. He knew the young man was still learning about life in SI10 but sometimes the junior officer got on his nerves.

"There are three dead women."

"I know that."

"And we are police officers." Chas poured the boiling water into the mug. Dave sighed heavily.

"But it's not exactly our remit, is it? And after what happened to Harry last time."

Chas sighed. He knew the younger man meant well but he didn't want to have be the one to tell Harry that the guys were worried about her. None of them knew what she had been through at the hands of the Thriller Killer, Chad didn't think even Dempsey knew the full story. He looked at Dave.

"Don't let Harry or Dempsey talk like that. Harry Makepeace is a copper. Same as you and me." He kept his Glaswegian accent low. Dave frowned.

"But she's a woman."

"Aye. And she has more balls than all of us put together." Chas smirked as Dave stepped back towards his desk.

"Should my ears be burning?" Harry asked as Dave visibly paled. Chas laughed.

"Why? Guilty conscience there, Sargeant? You've been bothering with Dempsey for too long." He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"True."

"Where is he?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

She huffed before sitting in her chair. Dave buried his head in the paperwork on his desk. Chas frowned before gulping his tea.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Is everything ok? With you and Dempsey?"

"Fine! Why wouldn't it be?" She snapped. Chas shrugged.

"Because you're biting everyone's head off? Just a guess." He smiled slightly as he spoke. Harry ran a hand through her hair. "What's wrong?"

"He's a sexist pig."

"Now you notice?" He watched as she automatically made to defend him. "He cares about you. He's probably just worried. I mean it's not the first time we have had to deal with a case like this."

"I can do my job."

"Aye. I didn't say otherwise. But he's always been a bit overprotective of you. Don't let it upset you. He lost one partner remember? And with you the stakes are even higher." He drained his mug before heading backs towards his desk. He didn't know where Dempsey was but he hoped he was ok.

Xxxxx

The north London street did nothing to improve his mood. He knew Harry was angry with him. He knew she was right. He would never have said what he did to Chas or the others. He shook his head as he headed back towards the car. He had to make her see that he didn't doubt her professionalism- he was just scared that history would repeat itself and that this time he wouldn't be fast enough.

"Harry." He mumbled as he unlocked the car door. The thought that she was once again willing to put herself on the line made his stomach churn. He had to get back to the station before it was too late.

Xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Words

Harry sat at her desk quietly reading the file in front of her as Spikings stormed past them into his office. The door slammed so hard that the wooden frame shook. She frowned slightly but didn't look up from her work.

"Harry!" She looked up as she heard her name yelled.

"Sir?"

"Where is he ? The Yank?!"

"Contrary to common belief I am not his keeper!"

"Shame! We'd know what the idiot is up to if you were. Now find him and get the pair of you into my office!" Spikings returned to his inner sanctum as Chas and Harry exchanged glances. The older man sighed before heading over to the radio. Picking up the mouthpiece he started to talk.

"Charlie Oliver. Where are you?"

There was no answer.

"Dammit." Harry pressed both hands on the table as she made to get up.

"Dempsey. Get yourself back here. Sharpish." When there was still no answer he began to worry. "All available units please keep an eye out for lieutenant James Dempsey SI10. Location needed asap. Male, Black hair, white last seen wearing blue denim jeans and leather jacket. Officer is armed. Just stare location." He put the mouthpiece down as Harry stared at him.

"You're that worried?"

"Aye. Surprised you're not."

Harry sighed.

"I am. Just thought I was over reacting."

"Harry. This is James Dempsey we are talking about here. Not exactly good at avoiding trouble."

Harry nodded, shrugging her denim jacket on she grabbed her car keys. "I won't be long." She paused as she saw Spikings watching her. She knew they were all concerned about her. The last argument she had with Dempsey had told her as much. Suddenly she hated herself for storming off; for not being completely honest with him about her time with the Thriller Killer. Biting her lip she headed towards the car; hoping that she was overreacting and he'd walk in like he always did.

Cxxxxxxxx

"Ok." Dempsey mumbled as he looked around him. "This is new. This could be a problem." He turned the engine off, removing the key before it slipped through his fingers and hit the ceiling. Suddenly realising the car was upside down he tried not to panic. His head throbbed and the smell of smoke hit him causing his gut to churn as his lungs burned. Carefully he braced his arm against the ceiling while trying to undo the seatbelt that had undoubtedly saved his life.

Xxxxx

"Sir?" A young WPC walked into the SI10 office. "There's been an RTA called in. Off Mulberry Square. White male matching Dempsey's description in the driver's seat. Ambulance on route." She watched as Dave and Spikings exchanged glances.

"Thank you, WPC?"

"Skelton." She smiled slightly before leaving the room. Chas swore; knowing they had to tell Harry but had no idea what he could say to her. He swore under his breath before picking up the radio.

"DS Makepeace. Return to base."

"No call sign?" She answered as the crackling sound of static filled the air.

"Harry. We found him. Get back here." His voice softened as she calmly agreed to do as she was told. An ambulance passed her with the sirens blaring as she began to fear the worst.

Xxxxx

A/N please review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Did anyone notice the slight cross over with Ashes to Ashes in the last chapter? That's not mine either.

Explanation

Dempsey knew he had a headache, the whole of his skull seemed determined to implode on his brain whatever he did. The gruff voice of the ambulance man tending to him did nothing to help. He hated the feeling of being trapped as much as he hated the feeling of being upside down. The scouse accent of the ambulance man was oddly soothing but he knew he had to keep focused. Letting his mind wander wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"You alright son?"

"Apart from being upside down in my girlfriend's car? And not in a good way?"

"Yeah. Apart from that." The older man smirked. He held Dempsey's head still as a colleague applied a hard collar to ensure he was immobilised. "Am I going to get out of here in one piece?"

"That's the plan."

"Good plan." Dempsey decided. "Harry is going to kill me anyway."

"Harry?"

"My girlfriend. Short for Harriet."

"Oh right. "

"Its ok, I made the same mistake. Thought Harry was short for HArold. Trust me, there aint nothing masculine about my Harry." He paused. "Unless you count her left hook."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"She says that."

"So, whats your name?"

"Dempsey. James."

"Well, Dempsey James keep quiet for five minutes. The fire service are going to cut you out of here."

"Harry is going to kill me."

"Cmon now."

"Ok, ok." Dempsey fell silent as the sounds of mechanical jaws chipped through metal.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I am going to kill him." Harry mumbled under her breath as she walked towards Chas' car. The Glaswegian rolled his eyes. "If he is dead I will kill him."

"Harry?"

"Yeah."

"He's been in a car accident. That's all we know."

"Which is typical of him. Right now when there is a potential serial killer on the loose. Three women are dead. How many more before we catch the scumbag? All the while he is eating grapes and chatting up the nurses."

Chas tried not to answer her as he headed towards his car. He knew she was worried, but there was no way that was going to stop her from bickering with the American whether he was present or not. Opening the car door he got into the driver seat before starting the engine. Harry got into the passenger seat, hoping against hope that Dempsey was going to be ok. She had no idea what she would do if he wasn't. Chas drove in silence as she stared out of the window. He knew his friend well enough to know that she was more concerned than she let on but he had no idea what to say to her.

"He has to be ok." Harry paused, glancing at her engagement ring. "He just has to."

xxxxxxxx

"Spikings!" The older welsh man turned as the one person he didn't want to see approached him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Good afternoon."

"Oh stuff the formalities, Gordon." He smiled as Spikings glared at him.

"I quite like the formalities, they stop the chaos that seems to engulf the world. What is it that you want? Out with it, Sinclair. I don't have all day."

Sinclair smirked as two younger policemen stepped towards them. Gordon pulled himself up to his full height. He intensely disliked the head of the Flying Squad - believing they saw themselves as Jack Reagan wannabes since the broadcast of the Sweeney a few years earlier. In his opiuunion Robert Sinclair had none of the finesse of the character in the television show even if he did share the character's drinking habit.

"Your boy, the Yank."

"Dempsey. What about him?"

"One of my officers saw the car he was in run off the road by a red Ford Fiesta. Definitely an old banger that had been souped up. One of those stupid boy racer cars, the registration number is on your desk." He turned before walking away. Spikings glared at his retreating figure wondering if the old soak could be trusted. He knew he had to wait for Chas to call from the hospital but he could help but wonder what the head of the Flying Squad was up to this time.

xxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Consequences

Chas drove in silence towards the local hospital. He knew there was a chance Dempsey's accident was linked to the deaths of three women. He hated to think of the torment his friend was going through.

"Harry."

"Yeah?" She turned to face him. "Why was Dempsey driving your car?"

"His failed the MOT. It's in the garage. He destroyed the brakes." She explained. Chas nodded. He knew Harry had always hated his driving. She preferred to be the one in the driving seat. He frowned slightly, his brain working overtime- piecing the facts together. Three women dead. One detective investigating the murders in hospital. He narrowed his eyes, Charles James didn't do coincidences, and he knew Dempsey didn't either.

Xxxxxxx

Dempsey stared at the ceiling as a nurse shone a light into his eyes. He had a headache from Hell and his leg throbbed as the doctor pulled the ankle back into shape.

"The ankle looks worse than it is. I'll have the nurse arrange an X-ray; just to check the position now it's not out of joint." The young woman smiled. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be back on his feet for a while. "We want more X-rays of your neck before we take you out of that collar."

"Ok." He sighed. There was no point in arguing with her.

"Your fiancé is outside. Harriet?"

"Harry? Can I see her? Is she ok?" He was immediately worried. He knew she was taking the case to heart; that the echos of the Thriller Killer was still hanging over them both.

"I'll send her in." The doctor smiled, stepping back as she nodded to the nurse before leaving the room.

Xxxxxx

Spikings sat at his desk as he stared at the piece of paper he had found there. He knew the registration of the car that had caused Dempsey's accident. His counterpart had left it there.

"Why? Why do it? Did you know that the car belonged to a copper?" He frowned as he thought of the young American officer that was all bravado but really softer than any of them. He knew James Dempsey had enemies but he couldn't help but think Harry's car had something to do with it. He picked up the phone, hoping traffic could help.

Xxxxxx

Harry stepped into the room, ignoring the machinery that surrounded her fiancé.

"Dempsey."

"Sorry about the Car."

"It's ok." Harry frowned as she took in the bruised skin around his eyes and the collar holding his neck still. He held a hand out for her. "James."

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"Good."

"Harry."

"Someone tried to drive you off the road. This wasn't an accident."

"What!?"

"No skid marks at the scene? No other cars involved. It was a deliberate attempt to get my car and you out of circulation."

"Harry." He squeezed her hand. "No one else knew I was driving."

Xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Driving

Harry fell quiet as the nurse arrived to take Dempsey for his scan. His words rung through her mind. He was right. No one knew she wasn't planning on driving her own car. She had agreed that Dempsey could borrow her little white fiesta the night before - when they were in his bed. There was no way anyone could have known.

"Harry."

"Sir?" She got to her feet as Spikings arrived. "He's gone for another X-ray and a CT scan of his brain."

Spikings raised an eyebrow as he reached her. He was relieved to see she appeared to be coping. He knew the partnership well enough to know one didn't work without the other. Something was always slightly off if they were separated for any reason.

"So they suspect he has one?"

"A brain?" She smirked slightly. "Doubtful. I assume my car is now a write-off?"

"Yes."

Harry nodded. She didn't really care about the car. Dempsey was all that mattered. She looked toward her boss as he sat next to her.

"Harry, Chas tells me that you had arranged for Dempsey to borrow your car today while his is in the garage." Spikings watched her nod once. "Harry, could anyone else have known you didn't have access to the vehicle?"

"No." She paused. "Am I a suspect or a victim here? Because it sounds like your fishing."

"Neither. A target." Spikings watched her eyes widen.

"I. What?"

"Harry, I was hoping this wasn't going to be the case. I hoped my suspicion would prove unfounded and that we would have the culprit in custody when I spoke to you." His Welsh accent was softer than usual as she frowned. "Swaby "

"Is dead. Sir, he shot himself in front of me."

"I know." Spikings stared at her. "I also know it's four years ago but his brother George has been missing for three weeks. His DNA was found on the last victim."

"Are you suggesting it's happened again? That he's out for revenge?"

"He was in prison. On remand when his brother took that girl. He's a violent man. Always had been."

"I see." He saw her visibly freeze in front of him. She knew he was only trying to protect her but the suggestion that she was a target angered her more than frightened her. "So? Killing those three girls. Doing what he did to them is my fault."

"Harry! Don't be so stupid."

"In his eyes I killed his brother. I'm the reason that monster blew his brain out." She hissed. Spikings glared.

"No, you are not. And, you know that my girl. George Swarby is as sick and twisted as his older brother and we will catch him."

She nodded. "He thought I was in the car."

"Yes."

"Then I'm the perfect bait. He wants to come after me, let him. Let's just make sure we are ready when he does."


	7. Chapter 7

Bait

Spikings nodded once as the idea sank in. He knew Harriet Makepeace well enough to know she would never back down from a threat. If Swabey was determined to go after her there was no way she was going to run and hide. It wasn't her way, after everything with her ex husband and yeas as the only woman in SI10 she didn't scare easily. She looked away as the porters returned with her fiancé.

"Boss!" He smiled as he realised Spikings was there with Harry.

"Dempsey. I hope you are not harassing the nurses."

"Nope. Model patient. Aren't I nurse?" He spoke to the young woman in a navy blue uniform.

"If you say so Mr Dempsey." She turned to Harry. "Doctor will be along shortly to give you the results." She disappeared as Harry thanked her. Spikings glared at the injured man.

"Dempsey."

"Yo!"

"He's fine." Spikings decided. "Dave, Gareth and Chas are chasing leads. Forensics are examining your car." He spoke as he turned to Harry. "Be careful girl. I don't want to have to tell another father his girl isn't coming home." He squeezed her arm before leaving the couple alone in the hospital room. Dempsey raised an eyebrow as Harry closed her eyes. He knew she was the intended target but he prayed he had been wrong.

Xxxxxxx

"Chas?" Dave got out of the car as the rain battered the Tarmac. Chas sighed. He knew the younger man was worried, that he was still learning the job but sometimes the constant questions got on his nerves.

"What?"

"If Swabey wanted to kill Harry then why attack those other girls?"

"Women." Chas corrected. "Copycat? Make a point. When we catch him, you can ask him." He headed towards the austere building on the opposite side of the road as he turned his collar up against the rain. Dave frowned. He knew DS Jarvis was more experienced than he was; that he was probably Harry's best friend but he also knew that they were missing something. He just had no idea what.

Xxxxxxx

"Why did he say that?" Dempsey asked as Harry hung her head. Her blonde hair fell over her face as she sighed.

"He worries."

"Usually that I'm going to drag you into something." He smirked. "Harry?"

"Swabey."

"Is dead. I saw his corpse."

"I know but his brother isn't." Harry looked up as he took her hand.

"Harry."

"We can stop this. It's me he blames for his brother's death so it's me that has to do this."

Dempsey felt his heart lurch. "No."

"Yes." Harry linked her fingers through his. "Before he kills anyone else."

Xxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Alone

Harry sat on the sofa staring at the dark carpet. She felt sick. It was happening again. Swaby was haunting her, destroying her slowly. She knew he would. He had told her he wouldn't let her rest. She ran a hand through her blonde hair as she tried not to think about the man who had got inside her head- that had haunted her nightmares for the last four years. He was dead. Her rational mind knew the man was dead. There was no way he could hurt her or anyone else. But his younger brother? That was something she hadn't seen coming. Now three women were dead and an attempt had been made on Dempsey's life. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of the brash, over confident American she had fallen for. She wiped angrily at her eyes; knowing tears were not going to help. A serial killer had tried to kill her; had hurt her and now his brother was determined to destroy her too. She shook with anger as she realised she had never told the men in her life the full story of her time with the Thriller Killer and now she never could.

Xxxxxx

Dempsey glared at the ceiling, frustrated by the plaster cast on his leg and the bandage around his head. He hated being in the hospital, knowing Harry was home alone. That she was planning on putting herself on the line. He knew as cops it was what they did - but this was different. This was Harry going back into her nightmares. He ran a hand through his dark hair; knowing that she wasn't used to opening up. Even now they were together; that everyone including their colleagues knew they were engaged she would still put up the facade. There was no way she would admit she was scared, just as she would never admit that Swabey had got in her head. But he'd been there; he'd seen the fear and shock in her eyes when he had got to the van that night. He had been the one to hold her when she had woken up shaking and bathed in a cold sweat from her latest nightmare. She had never mentioned it and he had never pushed her to. In that moment as his analgesic wore off he cursed himself. He wished he had.

"Nurse?" He called as a man about his age approached him.

"Need more painkillers?"

"No thanks." Dempsey sat up; pulling his crutches towards him. "I need my pants, a discharge against medical advice form and a cab."

"I don't think that's the best idea." The nurse frowned.

"Sorry, but I either sign myself out or I leave. Either way I ain't staying ." He got to his feet gingerly as he balanced on the crutches. The nurse sighed; knowing it was useless to argue with him.

Xxxxx

Harry woke with a start. The room now shrouded in darkness as she tried to adjust herself to the dim light. Before she could fight, before she could scream a hand pressed itself to her mouth; stifling her scream as well as her breathing. The smell of cheep aftershave and smoke accosted her. She felt sick as the man pinned her to the sofa.

"DS Makepeace." The man kissed her cheek. "Now it's my turn to play." The slap to the side of her face knocked her to the floor just before the kick knocked her unconscious.

Xxxxx

Dempsey hobbled out of the cab before heading up the steps to Harry's apartment. He felt sick; knowing something was wrong. Fishing the key Harry had given him for emergency use out of his pocket before letting himself in. He narrowed his eyes; clicking the hall light on. Blood splattered carpet and broken glass met him. His heart lurched as he realised this time he was too late. Harry was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Gone Girl

Dempsey felt sick as he watched the forensic officers work around him in Harry's small apartment. The place had become more of a home to him than his own place ever could. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to ignore the blood stained carpet and the broken glass that seemed to be everywhere. He closed his eyes as he heard his boss approach him.

"Dempsey."

"I was too late."

"Now, you listen to me, my boy." Spikings spoke calmly but his dulcet welsh tones gave away an edge. Dempsey knew he was as worried about the blonde detective as he was. Spikings just didn't like people to see how much he cared. "Firstly, you should still be on ward 19 at the City General. Secondly, this is Harry Makepeace we are talking about. She is not some weak and feeble woman that is waiting for the Knight in Shining Armour to save her. That is not her. You know that."

"Yeah." Dempsey frowned. "Harry is tough but you didn't see her the night she was taken by the older Swabey. The Thriller Killer. You didn't see how much he had got in her head. I did."

"What are you saying?" Spikings glared.

"I dunno." Dempsey paused. "Just that she's human. Even if she wants the rest of the world to think she's some form of Ice Queen." He looked to his left as Chas joined them. The Glaswegian looked visibly upset.

"Guv, whoever it was has gained entry via the bathroom window."

"That's tiny." Dempsey frowned. "Neither of us could fit through it."

"Its been forced." Chas explained. "I guess maybe, he had an accomplice."

"Not his MO." Dave explained. "I did some research. I'd only just started with you when the older Swabey started attacking women. So, I went back to the station, went through Harry's old case notes. He is following his brother. He isn't going to have a sidekick. Its too unlike his brother. Am I making sense?"

"Yeah." Dempsey answered. "For once."

Dave shrugged. He didn't care if Dempsey and the others thought he was being an idiot. He wanted to find his Sergeant. He didn't care if he looked a prat in the process. Spikings nodded.

"Good work." He turned to Dempsey. "I should insist on you going back to the hospital but I see about as much chance of that as Maggie Thatcher dancing to Bucks Fizz in PMQs! Now, you get yourself killed and I am not going to up with it. I already have to talk to Harry's father, I do not wish to have to call your mother with the news of your demise. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. Don't tell Freddie. Not yet. He's an old man. He has a heart condition. Let him be until we have her home. Ok?"

Spikings nodded, glad for the excuse to put off the inevitable. He was scared to death that Harry was already dead. Seeing the young forensic scientist approach did nothing to calm his fears.

"Joanne?"

"Sir." Joanne handed him a piece of A4 paper with a message in felt tip pen scrawled across it. "This was in DS Makepeace's bedroom."

"Thank you." He took the paper. "The bastard."

"What?" Dempsey snatched the paper, almost toppling off his crutches as he took the paper. "I am going to kill him with my bare hands. Sir, get a cell ready for me because I am going to kill him and hand myself in."

"Don't talk nonsense."

"He said what he is going to do to her before he kills her. He left this on her bed. For crying out loud! She could already be dead."

"We don't know that." Chas tried to calm his friend. Dempsey wasn't listening. "Hey!"

"She's dead. I know she is. I was too late. I let her down." He closed his eyes as the older men exchanged glances. They had to find the Nightstalker before Dempsey did; or there would be Hell to pay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Hope?

Spikings marched towards his car, ignoring looks from residents along the street. Uniform officers continued their house to house questions as he watched them. Everyone was working to get Harry back. He just hoped it was enough.

"Excuse me." He turned to see the woman in her 60s approach him. "Are you Harriet's boss?"

"I am." He nodded. The woman looked over to where Chas and Dempsey were talking quietly. Dempsey leant heavily on the crutches he had been given. "Can I help you?"

"She came home late. Last night. I saw her."

"And you would be?"

"Mrs Fraser." She stopped as Spikings turned to her. "Jane. I live over there with my husband Paul." She nodded towards the terraced house opposite her. "I was getting my cat in. She's an old Tabbie."

"And."

"And I saw Harriet run up those steps. She hit the ground running once the car door opened."

"Car?" Spikings raised an eyebrow. "What Car?"

"Black taxi. About 9pm."

"I thought you said it was late?"

"It is to me!" Mrs Fraser snapped.

"Did you see anything else?" Spikings tried not to snap back. He remembered Harry moaning about the nosey neighbour that saw everything. He hoped she had been true to form the night before. "Anything odd?"

Mrs Fraser nodded towards Dempsey. "He's always here. Only he wasn't last night." Spikings nodded.

"His location is accounted for." Spikings shut her down. Mrs Fraser folded her arms, lips pursed. "Anything?"

"There was a scream. Later. Around 10. I looked out but I couldn't see where it came from."

"A woman screaming?" Dempsey hobbled towards them. "You heard a woman screaming at something."

"I did."

"Didn't you look? You're always twitching those net curtains." Dempsey tried not to yell.

"Lieutenant!" Spikings raised his voice. "Car. Now. Chas! Look after him." Dempsey glared. "Car!"

Dempsey swore under his breath before following Chas.

Xxxxxxxx

The office was full of cigarette smoke and noise as Dave jogged towards his desk. He knew his friends would think he was being an idiot - that Swabey junior was going to follow the same but he had a feeling something was different. He looked up to see George Castle from the CPS head into Spikings' office. The Scottish man nodded towards him.

"Anything?"

"Not yet." Dave shrugged. He sighed as the junior crown prosecutor headed towards him. "We know she left Dempsey at the hospital at 8 and was home by 9. A woman was heard at around 10 screaming. It might have been her."

"Aye." George agreed. "Yer man there wanted the files on the last case. It didne go to court as he shot himself but we always have a file for Coroner Court. This is it. Might help." He handed Dave the A4 folder. "It's not much."

"Anything, anything that can help us." Dave took the file gratefully. He knew George and Harry had been friends for years. The Scotsman nodded before quietly leaving. Dave flipped the file open; his heart nearly stopping as he read the first paragraph. He had to get in touch with Spikings and the others before it was too late.


	11. Chapter 11

Gods & Monsters

Harry felt sick. The nausea built in her stomach as she tried not to think about what had happened to her. She had fought the thicker set man; wounding him as he had dragged her into her bedroom. She screwed her eyes shut, determined not to cry as the vehicle she was traveling bounded along the road. In that moment she was glad she had been blindfolded; knowing that her captors wouldn't see her tears with her eyes covered.

Xxxxx

"Swabey senior was married." Dave stared at the older detectives as they walked back into the office. Spikings nodded.

"I remember. The wife, whatever she was called threatened to sue us. She didn't accept the idea that her husband was a sick, murderer who shot himself." He frowned as Dave nodded.

"Her home address was also the bail address given for her brother in law." He handed his boss the file. "George Castle from the CPS called in. You were out. He left this Sir."

"I see." Spikings nodded. "Call Chas. Have him put a team together while I get a warrant. That address gets searched. God help Mrs Swabey, if she's involved." He turned on his heel as Dave hurried towards the CB radio in the corner of the office. He prayed his hunch was right.

Xxxx

Harry's nauseous stomach settled as she realised the vehicle she was in no longer moved. She had no idea where she was but she was determined not to let whoever had her win. She bit her lip, she knew who had taken her. She just didn't want to admit it. Praying that someone would be looking after Dempsey and that no one had told Freddie of her circumstances she felt her body tense. The crunch of metal told her the door had been pulled open as the weight distribution of the vehicle began to shift.

"Hush." A female voice stated as the blindfold was removed. "You should be used to this. Only difference now Sergeant Makepeace is you don't get rescued. There is no time limit. You die. Justice is done."

Harry blinked as the material was removed from her eyes. The slim brunette watching her smiled slightly. She held Harry's gaze as she ran a hand over her frame. "God you're skinny."

Harry felt sick. "Not a natural blonde either I don't doubt." The slap knocked Harry sideways as her cheek burned. Rough hands pulled at her shirt, ripping the buttons as a male voice entered the foray. Harry could hear him but not see him. She didn't doubt who it was. A swift kick to the ribs; along with a cigarette being extinguished on her arm caused her to see stars. She fought to keep conscious as strong hands lifted her from the metal floor.

Xxxxxx

"Thanks. Aye. Will do." Chas answered Dave as he held the RT in one hand. He knew Dempsey wasn't going to step back on the investigation. It didn't matter he could barely walk; that he still had stitches in his forehead and shoulder. Harry was missing , there was nothing that would stop him until she was home.

"That was Dave."

"Oh?" Dempsey turned as Chas spoke. "He still needing a note from his Mom to leave the house?"

"He has made progress. He's got us an address for Swabey's wife. She moved about six months ago. Around the same time that Junior was released from prison."

Dempsey turned back to him. "Spikings is getting a warrant to search the house."

"So?" Dempsey felt a flicker of hope at Chas' words. He prayed the information would help find Harry. He didn't know what to do if it didn't. "Lets go!"

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	12. Chapter 12

A/N please be aware that this chapter contains violence. Not M rated but a strong T+

Run

Harry stared straight ahead. Catatonic with pain and shock she had no idea what was going on around her. The lucid part of her mind had shut down all thought processes; protecting her from the reality she found herself in. She wrapped her arms around her knees, ignored the protest from her back as she subconsciously made herself as small as possible. She was going to die. There was no way out of it.

Xxxxxx

Chas pushed his foot to the accelerator as Dempsey berated him for driving too slowly. The Glaswegian raised an eyebrow; the small car was already going at maximum speed as he took a corner in fourth gear.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

"Can't run in this plaster." Dempsey explained as he pulled a pen knife from his jacket before hacking the plaster to shreds. Chas rolled his eyes. He knew there was little point in telling his friend that he was an idiot. Dempsey was only focused on one goal - finding Harry. Nothing else mattered.

"You've one shoe."

"I'll run barefoot." Dempsey stated. "Just get us there."

Chas swung the car dangerously around another bend in the road; terrified that they would be too late. He narrowed his eyes as the radio crackled into life. He knew the others were also on the way to the house but none of them had any real idea what could be about to happen. Sarah Swabey was an unknown quantity as far as Chas was concerned. The widow had adored her husband and had blamed the police for his death. It was irrelevant to her that he had abducted and killed other women; that he had abducted and threatened to kill a police officer. He gripped the steering wheel tighter; the knuckles turning white under the pressure. Dempsey yelped as the plaster came free.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Chas stated as Dempsey raised an eyebrow.

"This is Harry."

"Yeah. My point exactly. Harry is my friend. We went through Hendon together. She stayed at mine and Jackie's when we were training for SI10 and then when her divorce started."

"I thought she stayed with Freddie?" Dempsey sighed. "She never talks about the divorce or Robert."

"She did, eventually but then she bought the flat. She's a private person. You go in there all guns blazing and she gets hurt..." Chas let the threat hang in the air. "She's like a sister to me. That's all I am saying."

"I'd die before I'd hurt her," Dempsey stated firmly. His injured leg burned and throbbed as it was removed from its confines. He tried to ignore it; hoping the adrenaline would carry him through. He kept his eyes on the road as Chas drove towards the address in East Hammersmith. He prayed that this time he wouldn't be too late.

Xxxxxx

Rain bounced off the metal roof. Harry felt the drops of water on metal in time with her pulse. She was certain she was going to die, if Swabey would be her murderer she didn't know. A heart attack seemed just as likely. She kept her gaze vacant as Swabey junior sat in front of her. He reached out and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't flinch, didn't respond.

"I know what he did to you." Swabey smirked. "I know he had an obsession with you. My brother. I always wondered why. He had a nice home, sexy wife, decent job. What made him do what he did? He's my big brother- the good boy. What was it about you? Lady? What did you do to make him the way he was?" He gripped her throat tightly, pushed her roughly against the wall. She gasped as the air was forced from her lungs. The grip made it difficult for her to get her breath. He smiled, his face a few inches from hers. "What was it? Eh?" He gripped her head, kissing her lips roughly as he pressed his body against hers. Harry tried to pull her face away from him, to get her hands in front of her to push him away. His hands pulled roughly at her bloodstained shirt.

"No!" Harry breathed the word. Her throats too bruised to let the word come out louder. The punch to her stomach floored her as Swabey laughed.

"Not much." He knelt next to her. "It'll all be over soon. Don't worry." He tensed as Harry fell back into her catatonic state. Hitting her once more he turned; walking away.

Xxxxxxxxx

"This has to go as clockwork." Spikings spoke into the radio as Gareth drove at top speed. The rain made the journey more dangerous as Spikings wondered more than once if they would aqua plane and end up meeting a sticky end.

"Gareth. You and Dave stay outside. I'll go in with Chas and Dempsey. Peter, George and Luke are to take the rear. These are not getting away with this. Harry could already be dead. I want medics on standby."

"Sir." The new recruit wasn't about to argue. A copper since the late 1970s he knew when not to question the guv. He pushed his foot to the floor, hoping that he was going to find his new colleague unharmed. As time went on he begun to doubt that they would.

Xxxxxxxx

Chas slammed the brakes on as they reached the suburban house on the edge of a cul de sac. Dempsey was already half way out of the car as Chas checked his gun. Uniform officers arrived but stayed back; knowing to leave them to it until orders were given. Dempsey shouldered the front door open just as Dave ran to them.

"Chas!"

"What?!" He rounded on the younger man.

"Garage around the back. Locked. I saw a Ford transit through a gap in the door." Dave waved towards the side entrance to the garden, rain bouncing around them and echoing as they ran. Chas swore under his breath as Dave took off after a female figure leaving the house. Dempsey ignored them all; focused only on the apparently derelict garage at the end of the garden.

Xxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Hurt

Dempsey felt the stabbing pain through his foot as he ran towards the run down garage at the back of the property. Spikings and Chas were there before him; Spikings surprising Dempsey with the speed he moved. It seemed the older man wasn't as unfit as he thought he was. Dave pointed to the van as Spikings ordered him to get the ambulance crew. The younger man turned, running as Dempsey skidded to a halt. His stomach churched as they pulled the garage door open. The screech of metal against the concrete floor caused Dempsey to stop in his tracks.

"Harry."

"Ah she's in ere." Spikings decided. "Stay here."

"Sir."

"Stay here." Spikings snapped. "If she's. If she's. It's better that I see her first not you."

Dempsey glared at his boss, knowing that he was not going to back down. Spikings stepped forward. Dempsey wanted to stop him; tell him he was wrong but his feet were rooted to the spot. His pulse thundered in his ears as Spikings took the crowbar and yanked the rear doors of the old transit open. His bulk his the image in front of him from Dempsey but the change in his posture told him she had been found.

"Harry, my girl." He stepped into the van as Harry lay motionless on her side. For a moment he wasn't sure if she was breathing. Resting a hand on her shoulder he sighed as she flinched. "Sergeant."

"Sir." She breathed the word out as he stepped back, deciding that she didn't appear to be in any immediate danger of suffering a cardiac arrest. He glanced over her. "You can't stand."

"Don't." Harry's voice was firmer.", more like her old self. "Don't touch me."

"Well, it's either me lift you or you stand and fall over. Dempsey is out there. He's waiting for you."

Harry gasped as Spikings frowned; tskinhin her bloodied and battered appearance. She knew his mind was working out what happened to her and she hated it.

"Cmon. I am not going to hurt you. You're SI10. Family." She nodded; silently allowing him to scoop her up in his arms as if she was a child. He felt sick as he realised in terms of age he could be her father.

Xxxxxx

Chas sprinted after the man they had been looking for. Swabey was the prime suspect in three murders. He silently prayed his friend wasn't his fourth victim. Skidding to a halt he knew he had the other man cornered. Jim and Gareth were directly behind him; guns drawn their eyes never left their target.

"It's over." Chas yelled. "This ends now!" His Glaswegian accent pierced the air. "On your knees! Hands up in the air! Now!"

Swabey shook his head, dropping to his knees as Jim placed his hand in cuffs. Chas narrowed his eyes; he was sure it was over but something in the back of his mind made him worry it wasn't.

Xxxxxx

Spikings carried Harry out of the van as Dempsey closed his eyes. He felt sick as he saw the red blood congealed in her blonde hair, he could see she had lost all her strength as Spikings laid her on the stretcher the ambulance crew had brought. Er head lolled to one side as he crouched next to her.

"Hey," He whispered. "You're gonna be ok, you hear me? Princess? It's over. You'll be fine."

Her eyes held his as he spoke, devoid of emotion she stared at him. "Harry." He reached out a hand to her as she shrank back. He felt his heart break as he realised the extent of the trauma she had been through. It seemed as if she had shut down, pulled herself away from the real world to cope with what had happened to her. In that moment he wished Swabey junior dead.

"Harry. It's me." He touched her hair as she flinched. He closed his eyes again. "These guys are gonna get you to the hospital ok? See the doc."

"No." Harry seemed to register what was being said as she struggled to sit up. An ambulance technician tried to stop her. Dempsey shot him a look.

"Harry; you've got a cut on your head the quacks need to see and you have been starved for at least three days. Get a checkup for me? Please. I can't bare anything more to happen." He touched her hand, relieved when she didn't pull back. Silently she nodded. "Yeah?"

"Stay." She looked at him as he smiled slightly. He wanted to kiss her but knew that could do more harm than good.

"As long as you want me, Princess, as long as you want me."

Xxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Connection

Dempsey stared at the floor of the waiting room. He felt sick. Harry was alive. They had found her alive and awake but he knew he had been too long. He looked up as Spikings sat next to him.

"Your leg?"

"Doc said this is a walking cast now. I can put some weight through it but no running." Dempsey answered as he looked at the new plaster cast on his leg. Spikings sighed.

"Uniform picked Sarah Swabey up ten minutes ago. Arrested and in the cells." Spikings voice was low; aware other occupants of the waiting room could hear them. Dempsey narrowed his eyes. He realised he hadn't given the people who had caused all the heartbreak a second thought. Harry was all that mattered.

"We were too late."

"Harry Makepeace is strong."

"Sir." Dempsey ran a hand over his face. "She's also human. How much shit can someone take before they snap? Because she's reached her limit. You didn't see her in the ambulance."

"Go on." Spikings paused; he knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"She was awake but couldn't look at me. She wouldn't let me touch her. She didn't speak at all. Now you know that ain't her. She's broken. They did that to her. And it's my fault."

"And how do you come to that conclusion?" Both men stood to see Freddie watching them. Dempsey and Spikings got to their feet. "Before you ask, apparently the nurse was asked to ring me. So here I am. Although I'd rather thought one of you would have done that."

"I wanted to wait." Dempsey explained. "You know how she hates you to worry. She worries about you."

The older man smiled slightly, he knew Harry had always thought it her responsibility to look after him.

"I see. Well, you and I should have a talk." The older man's cut glass accent did nothing to stop Dempsey's nerves. He felt sick. Spikings shook Freddie by the hand before saying his goodbyes. "Come on." Freddie stated firmly as Dempsey regained some composure. He followed him out into the grounds.

Xxxxxxx

Chas sat at the small table in the interview room in silence as a uniform WPC stood just next to the door. He liked Sharon Grainger. She was a good copper but even she was disgusted with the woman sat at the table opposite him.

"You have the right to a lawyer."

She smirked.

"Don't need one."

"Fine." Chas leant forward .

"Is the bitch dead?"

"Who?" Chas glared.

"The blonde bitch." She scowled. Chas remained silent, knowing she was referring to Harry. There was no way the he was going to tell her anything about his friend. The interview room seemed almost claustrophobic as the woman opposite attempted to stare him out.

Xxxxxxx

"Now." Freddie walked alongside the man he considered his son in law. "You didn't call me because you knew Harriet would not want to have me worried."

Dempsey nodded.

"I understand she has been through Hell." Freddie looked at him. "You know that it isn't the first time."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"No. Not as yet. The nurse told me she was having a scan." Freddie explained. "Now I want you to tell me what's happened." He looked him right in the eye. "Now."

Dempsey ran a hand through his hair. He looked away for a moment.

"She was abducted."

"I know that much."

"I was too late. I let her down. I don't blame her for not talking to me. Not looking at me. I can barely look at myself." Dempsey looked away as the older man shook his head.

"Harriet Laura Winfield is tough. She has had to be from a very young age. Did she ever tell you what happened to her mother and sister?" Freddie sat on the bench near the car park. Dempsey frowned.

"She told me her middle name is after her mom. That her mom died when she was six. A riding accident. She never mentioned she was a sister."

"Charlie - Charlotte Rose was three. It wasn't really a riding accident." The old man's eyes clouded over as the emotion hit him. "They were headed home from the stables. Lovely summer day. They were hit by a car. Charlie and Laura died instantly. Harry was hurt. A broken collar bone and a nasty bump on her head. But that was the first time I'd seen her like this. Catatonic with grief."

"I never knew."

"She hides her pain. She was so close to her mother and sister. Once she realised they were dead and not coming home she stopped talking, stopped playing or doing anything little girls that age do. Completely shut herself off. Even her cousin Tommy who she had idolised couldn't get her to communicate."

"I'm sorry." Dempsey wanted to cry for the little girl Harry had been.

"I thought my little girl was going to die if a broken heart." Freddie paused. "I nearly did. But she needed me. Now, now my boy she needs you to help her." He looked Harry straight in the eye.

"How?"

"Let her do what she has to. Doctors and nurses can fix her injuries. You, you have to do what she needs you to do. Just be there. When she comes back. Be there." Freddie tapped the younger man on the shoulder. "And bring her home. Both of you stay with me for a while."

"Spikings."

"Actually it was him that called, not the nurse. You're on leave. As long as she needs you." Freddie got to his feet before heading hack towards the main entrance of the hospital. Dempsey took a deep breath. He knew Freddie was right. Whether she knew it or not Harry needed him.


	15. Chapter 15

Shock

The hospital lights were too bright. Harry couldn't bare them, drawing her knees to her chest she buried her face in her arms. She couldn't stop herself shaking. The nurse had been kind, checking her temperature, blood pressure and pulse. The doctor had examined her; tried talking to her calmly but she couldn't speak. Her voice just refused to work. Aware of everything and everyone around her she couldn't put her thoughts into words. She closed her eyes as she listened to the doctor talk to Dempsey and her father. They had no idea she knew they were outside the cubicle. She forced herself to listen, to try to concentrate on what the doctor was saying to the two most important men in her life.

"Thanks Doc." She heard Dempsey's unmistakable American accent as the doctor told him she was free to go home. Freddie hadn't been quite as happy as Dempsey at the prospect. The curtain opened as Dempsey appeared.

"Hey Princess." He approached her as she remained immobile, apparently in her own world. "Doc says physically you are gonna be fine. As far as he can tell. Freddie offered to have both of us stay with him until you are feeling better." He sighed as she still didn't respond. "Harry. Help me out here. I have no idea what to do. I know this is my fault and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His voice cracked as he spoke. Harry raised her head, finally looking at him. Eyes wide with fear, it was as close to an emotional response he had seen since she had been rescued.

"Harry." He took his leather jacket off. "You should put this on. Ok? It's still pretty cold out and we don't have any of your stuff here."

Harry looked around. It hadn't occurred to her that she was wearing a genetic hospital gown. She had no idea where her clothes were or when she had been put into the gown. Her eyes filled with fear once more. Dempsey knew instinctively what was wrong.

"The forensic guys took them. When you came in you were shaking so bad that the doc gave you a sedative." He explained. Harry looked him in they eye for the first time since he had sat with her in the ambulance. "You should know." He sighed. "Harry, they've been arrested. Both of them. It's over."

"No." She whispered. She watched as his eyes widened in shock.

"There'll be a court case but they can't touch you now. You are safe." He resisted the urge to reach out and take her hand. The words of the doctor still ringing in his ears. "I promise you Harry."

She narrowed her eyes. "No."

"Doc says we can go home." He watched as she remained stationary. "Please Harry. Help me out here because, Sweetheart, I am lost."

Harry was about to move when her father walked into the room. She seemed to shrink back even more into herself.

"Come on young lady." Freddie snapped ; his military training coming through. "Up, up and at em. Dempsey's cost will cover you enough for now. Doctor said there is not a thing physically wrong with you."

Harry looked at Dempsey, deciding whether she could trust him she flicked her eyes back to her father.

"Come on. We haven't got all day. Chop chop."

Harry allowed Dempsey to rest his leather jacket over her shoulders. He felt himself relax an inch as she seemed to straighten slightly. Without another word Dempsey ushered her out of the hospital.

Xxxx

"Chas?" He looked up as he saw the morose Welsh man sit in Dave's abandoned chair. "Did the Black Widow tell you anything useful?"

"No Sir." Chas answered. "I've called George Castle at the CPS. He's coming over in an hour to collect the interview tapes."

Spikings nodded. He knew the Crown Prosecution Service had to review the evidence but there was no way there wasn't going to be enough to prosecute the couple. He felt his hands curl into fists.

"Sir?"

"Chas, I've seen a lot things in my time as a copper but today shocked me. Finding that girl." He shook his head sadly. "She was scared of me. I never thought she would be scared of me."

"Harry is strong. She probably didn't realise she was safe. Probably took her a minute to work it out." Chas hated to think that his friend had been hurt so badly that she had forgotten who she could trust.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Spikings ran a hand over his face as he spoke. The thought of what might have happened to her making his stomach churn. "I'll take Swabey Junior. Do you want to sit in?"

"Och yes Sir." Chas stated firmly. "I'll be there."

Xxxx

Harry curled on her side as she tried to shut out the world around her. She knew she was back in her old room; where she had spent many a teenage night dreaming about being a police officer. Now she just wanted to shut out the world around her. She lay on her side staring at the opposite wall as Dempsey closed the curtains.

"The doc said you need all the rest you can." He spoke quietly. "He said that you have something called Dissociative shock. Now, Princess I ain't no doctor but I'm here and you are safe now. I promise you." She looked him in the eye, none of the sparkle or fire he was used to seeing was there.

"I love you." He whispered as she held his gaze. "Try to sleep. Ma always said sleeping let the body heal." He stood up as Harry closed her eyes. He turned to head towards the door as a quiet but firm voice stopped him.

"No." Harry looked him in the eyes.

"Harry?"

"Stay. Here." She watched as he nodded. He made to grab the chair in the corner as Harry shook her head. "With me?"

Dempsey nodded once before sitting on the bed next to her. Careful not to touch her he lay down beside her. Harry finally closed her eyes. Dempsey sighed.

"Sleep." He whispered as she rested one hand on his bicep, holding him in place. "I ain't going nowhere." He relaxed as he realised she was finally sleeping. Sighing heavily he closed his own eyes allowing sleep to take him.

Cxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Peace

The room was dark as she stared into space. Harry had no idea what the time was but she knew sleep was not going to come easy. Somewhere in the distance a clock ticked rhythmically. Her hand rested on Dempsey's chest, the gentle rise and fall as he was breathing reassured her. Swabey had lied. Dempsey was very much alive. The gentle beating of his heart reassured her; almost lulling her to sleep as he takes a deep breath. It's obvious he's having a nightmare. She watched him as her eyes became accustomed to the dark. A single tear escaped his eye as his breath hitched.

"No." The single word rips at her heart. She had known he had nightmares; mainly about his time with the NYPD, the loss of Jimmy and his treatment at the hands of his abusive father. She had no idea which dream plagued him this time. She remained still for a minute as he shook his head slightly. "Sir?" This was new. He had rarely referenced anyone in his nightmares. She began drawing circles on his chest, on the fabric of the shirt he still wore. Her own mental turmoil momentarily forgotten as he began to get more and more distressed.

"It's ok." She whispered. "It's a dream. You're safe." She felt him sob against her as her heart broke for him. In the depth of sleep he had no idea she was there. "Open your eyes. It's ok." She soothed as his breath hitched.

"I." He paused. "No. Not Harry." He paused as Harry realised he wasn't having the usual nightmare. Her father had told her Dempsey hadn't slept in the three days she had been missing, that he had been surviving on coffee and nicotine. She bit her lip, feeling responsible for his current situation. She had escaped Swabey with cuts and bruises - he had a broken leg as well as severe exhaustion. He whispered her name again as she shook him gently. Dempsey woke, startled as she released him.

"Harry?" He was immediately alert, turning on his side he stared at her. "You ok? What happened?"

She smiled slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her hand moved to his bicep. Shaking her head she lifted her hand to his face, brushing the five o'clock shadow that had formed.

"What have I done to you?"

She whispered the first coherent sentence since he and Spikings had found her.

"Nothing." His hand covered hers as he spoke. "None of this is your fault. You hear me Makepeace? None of this."

She nodded.

"I mean it Harry."

"I know." She whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered, his voice hitching with emotion as she frowned. Harry seemed to tense in his arms. The walls she had so carefully constructed beginning to crumble. "I."

"No." She paused. "He told me you were dead. He had shot you."

"Princess." He sighed, suddenly realising why she had reacted the way she had. It wasn't Stockholm Syndrome that he had secretly feared but more shock that it was over; that they were both alive. Tears sprung to her eyes as he pulled her into his arms. "It's ok. We're both ok, it's over." He whispered as she clung to him. His voice hitched slightly as he realised it was Harry who was holding him, he had been terrified that he was too late.

"Yeah." Harry mumbled as he dropped a kiss in her hair. She knew they were both alive, which was more than Swabey's other victims. For that she was grateful. She closed her eyes, breathing in steadily she sighed at the familiar scent of Dempsey's aftershave and stale smoke. She knew he had gone back to the cigarettes but she didn't want to chastise him right then. He was in her bed, warm and alive. In that moment she knew being together was all that mattered.

Xxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Friends?

Chas tapped his pencil against the desk as he thought about the Swabey case. His stomach churned as he thought of what his friend and her loved ones had gone through. He thought of Dempsey and how terrified he had been the moment they had learned Harry was missing. Then he thought of the other victims - at the time it had been thought the women in question had been unlucky; but now they had seen the resemblance to Harriet Makepeace as their downfall. Both previous victims had been young, professional women who were divorced and working in male dominated professions. Like Harry. Chas closed his eyes cursing his inability to have seen the pattern sooner - to have saved his friend from the nightmare of the last week.

"Hey." He looked up as Jackie appeared in the kitchen "It's late."

"Yeah." Chas sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. I. Well, you know me Jacks. Late is the story of my life."

His wife sighed before heading into the room. She rested her hands on his tense shoulders before needing them to reduce the knots that tension, anger and fear had put there. She kissed his temple as he relaxed at her touch.

"This is about what happened to Harry?"

"Aye. Partly."

"Is she ok?"

"I dunno. He really went to town on her. Honestly? I thought she was dead. I saw Spikings carry her to the ambulance and I thought the bastard had killed her." He closed his eyes. Jackie stilled her movement.

"But he didn't. She's a good copper and she's tough. You told me that yourself." She stepped around him so that she could perch on the kitchen table. Chas sighed as she looked at the clock. "It's almost 2 am. You need to sleep."

"Harry is my friend." Chas felt his voice break as Jackie held his gaze. "But every time I close my eyes. Every time. The nightmare isn't that it's Harry he took. It's you."

Jackie held out her hand to him as he stood, pulling him towards her. Chas didn't hesitate as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He kissed her forehead as she reached up, touching his face.

"Look at me."

He sighed heavily.

"Do not feel guilty for that. Harry is my friend too. She's been through Hell, I don't doubt that and we'll be there for her." Jackie paused. "But the best thing you can do now. For her and the other victims is nail these scum. Make sure they go to prison and don't see the light of day."

"That's up to Judge and Jury." He whispered as he lowered his head. She nodded once. Jackie Jarvis knew her husband well enough to know what was worrying him. He kissed her passionately; all the fear and emotions of his nightmares on display. She pulled back when the need for oxygen overtook her.

"Bed." She led him by the hand. "Now."

Xxxxxxxx

Gordon Spikings liked to think of himself as a practical man. He got the job done. His ex wife was very likely to disagree with him but he knew he was a bloody good copper. He glared at the television set in the corner of the room as the BBC logo with the creepy clown stared back at him. It was well after midnight. He had an early morning meeting to attend but he didn't care. Sleep wasn't going to be easy to come by when all he saw was the apparently dead body of one of his officers.

"Harriet Makepeace." He shook his head. "Don't ever frighten me like that again." He stood up, headed towards the television and switching it off. He sighed heavily before turning to head to his bed. He had to get justice for the two dead women and the one that he had seen almost destroyed. Preparing for bed he thought about young Dave, Gareth, Dempsey and Chas trying to solve the case; trying desperately to find their friend and fellow officer. He just hoped Harry knew how much she was loved.

Xxxxx

A/N please review. Just a filler chapter. Can the case get to court and can Harry and the guys get the conviction they need?


	18. Chapter 18

**Clean?**

 **Dempsey woke with a start. He knew he was in Harry's bedroom in her childhood home. What he didn't know was where Harry was. He stared at the ceiling as he realised the shower in the ensuite was running. Relieved that Harry was safe and at least trying to go through the motions of normality he let his mind wander. Minutes later he frowned; realising that Harry had been in the shower much longer than usual. Swinging his legs off the end of the bed he walked to the bathroom doorway, listening as he closed his eyes as he realised Harry was sobbing quietly.**

 **"Harry?" He called. There was no answer so he gingerly pushed the bathroom door open. "Hey?" He slipped into the room as he saw her curled on the tiled floor; the shower still running. She was wrapped in a large towel but she still shivered. He reached over turning the shower off he sat next to her. He took her hand in his turning it so her palm was face up.**

 **"Sorry."**

 **"Harry." She looked up; her eyes brimmed with tears as he looked at the welts that had formed. The bruises redder and more prominent as he realised she had scrubbed her body raw. She shook involuntarily as he pulled her dressing gown from the back of the door. He wrapped it around her shoulders, finally realising the extent of the physical trauma she had been through. He wanted to kill the man responsible for her injuries.**

 **"James. I."**

 **"It's ok." He let her lean against him as they sat on the bathroom floor. He kissed her soaking wet hair as he tried not to let his own tears fall.**

 **Xxxxxx**

 **Spikings marched back into the SI10 office decidedly unhappy at the thought of speaking to the woman Chas and the lads had dubbed the Black Widow. He nodded to Chas who seemed to be half asleep on his desk.**

 **"Chas?"**

 **"Morning Sir."**

 **"Bad night?" Spikings asked. He was genuinely worried about his team following the events of the previous few days. Chas nodded.**

 **"George from the CPS phoned. He said he has news." Chas answered. "He's going to call in on his sat to court."**

 **"Good." Spikings hoped the younger man had some good news for them. "You have the interview transcripts?"**

 **"Yes. All ready." Chas nodded. Spikings frowned as he realised his most trusted colleague seemed angry; more than he had ever seen him.**

 **"Out with it."**

 **"We knew Swabey junior was attacking women. What I didn't see was all previous victims were similar to Harry. All around the same age and build. Professional women. Single. We should have seen it. I should have seen it." Chas ran a hand over his face. "Dempsey said he was too slow. We all were. Then she puts herself up as bait."**

 **"She thought it would save another woman." Spikings sat in Dempsey's abandoned chair. "I should have had extra security put on her. She didn't want any special treatment just because of her gender. You know what she's like."**

 **"Aye."**

 **"So, Charles if there's any recriminations they are mine. I'm the commanding officer here. When you are in charge you get to take the crap. Until then, it's my job." He watched as Chas smirked. "You, Dave and the lads make sure we have everything to ensure those scumbags don't get bail and that they spend the rest of their lives in a prison cell."**

 **"Yes Sir." Chas nodded. Spikings looked away for a moment. "Tell George to leave the papers on my desk. I have to pop out. I won't be long. Stall him if you can." He stood, heading out of the office before Chas could answer.**

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **Harry sighed heavily as she realised she had no more tears to cry. She hated crying in front of anyone and very rarely did. Burying her face in Dempsey's shirt hadn't been on the agenda. She lifted her head to see his eyes were as puffy and red as hers.**

 **"Hi." She whispered as he looked at her.**

 **"Hey."**

 **"Your back is going to hurt you if you stay on this cold floor much longer." She whispered as he shrugged. She knew he had seen the bruises, the wound that would probably leave a scar. She knew he had seen what almost an hour in the shower with a loofer scrubbing her skin until she was red raw had done to her. Suddenly she was embarrassed at being wrapped in nothing more than a towel, letting the man she loved see her at her most vulnerable. It wasn't what she wanted him to see her as. She pulled back from him gently as he stared at her.**

 **"I thought you were gone." His voice was almost a whisper. "Harry, I."**

 **"So did I." She bit her lip.**

 **"What did he do to you?"**

 **"I needed a shower that's all." She gave him a weak smile. Dempsey sighed. He saw the shutters come up once more. Harry Makepeace was going into self preservation mode; pretending everything was ok when the rest of the world knew she wasn't. He nodded; knowing part of her explanation was the truth. He kept his voice neutral - his eyes on hers.**

 **"Ok. I get that." He agreed. "I won't push you Harry. You know that. But I have never found you on the floor of the bathroom shaking. Never seen you scrub your skin until you're raw. But I ain't going anywhere Princess. You tell me what you want. I ain't gonna walk out the door."**

 **Tears swam in her eyes as he touched her freshly washed hair. "I'm sorry." Harry whispered.**

 **"That's the one thing I don't want to hear you say. Harry, you've nothing to be sorry for." He helped her to her feet, pulling her into his arms as she let him hold her. She closed her eyes, relaxing into him. She knew he meant every word. For the first time in a long time she felt safe.**

 **Xxxxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Safe?**

 **Harry had dressed slowly, her skin stinging and burning from her over zealous scrubbing in the shower. Dempsey had left her; knowing she wouldn't want him to see her any more vulnerable than he had. Instead he stood under the hot running water letting it scald the tension from his body. Eyes closed he scrubbed his dark hair with shampoo as he thought about all the cases he had worked on in New York. When he had been a beat cop he had met women and young girls like Harry. They had been through Hell, usually at the hands of some scumbag assailant. He felt sick at the thought that his Harry had been subjected to that. After everything else in her life, losing her mother and little sister as a child, finding out Freddie was really her step father, then Robert, her life being almost taken more than once in her role in SI10. He remembered having to pretend to kill her himself as Davros had ordered him to. He switched the shower off, grabbed a towel before sitting on the closed toilet lid shaking at the memory. He wanted to punch something, or rather someone. Then he remembered Harry was very much alive and needed him not to be in jail. Swearing he set about getting dry and dressed before returning to her.**

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **"Hi." The young Scotsman jogged into the office. "The Boss around?"**

 **"Eh?" Dave looked up.**

 **"Gordon Spikings, the boss? The misery of Merthyr." George Castle laughed as his good friend appeared.**

 **"I am NOT from Merthyr!"**

 **"Ok the Terror of Trealaw or was it Tylorstown?"**

 **Spikings shook his head. George knew well that he was a Rhondda boy. Joining the police force had been his way of getting out of following his father into mining. "Why are you here?"**

 **"I have some news. About your friend Swabey."**

 **Gordon nodded. His face darkening as he heard the name of the man that caused his team so much trouble.**

 **"My office." He turned on his heel, not giving him any chance to argue with him.**

 **Xxxxx**

 **Freddie put the phone down as he heard the Labrador bark. He smiled as he heard his faithful friend appear.**

 **"Bruno!" He ruffled the chocolate Labrador behind the ear. "You are a good boy! Good job we have you isn't it? You and Benji. Where is the old mutt?" With that the smaller dog appeared ready to great his owner. He decided to take the dogs for a walk around the grounds before he saw his daughter and soon to be son in law. He had to think about his telephone conversation. He had a feeling his daughter had been through more than he could ever have imagined.**

 **Xxxxx**

 **"George." Spikings sat at his desk. "You're certain of this?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"That neither of them were granted bail?"**

 **"No, neither Sarah Swabey and her scumbag brother in law are remanded in custody until the trial." Spikings knew it was only the beginning. He knew Harry and the lads on his team were going to have to face them in court. He had no idea how Harry would cope. He knew Chas would be professional but Dempsey was too emotionally involved. He narrowed his eyes knowing that Dempsey would kill for Harry without a second thought.**

 **"Both are currently getting used to life at Her Majesty's Pleasure." George smiled. "And they have the same Defence Council. Martin Thomas is court appointed- both refused to get their own." George leant forward. Spikings nodded.**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Because they are arrogant and as guilty as sin. Gordon man! They know they are going to rot in jail. They've been charged with conspiracy to commit murder, assault, kidnapping, murder of the other victims, assault on a police officer and.." George looked away.**

 **"And?" Gordon felt his stomach turn to ice; dreading what else his friend had to say.**

 **"Sexual assault of the first and second victim."**

 **"Harry?"**

 **"She didn't disclose anything in her interview. You know that."**

 **"But that's why the sick bastard won't plead guilty. He wants her to go through the indignity of relieving what he did to her in court." Spikings slammed his fist on his desk. "Doesn't he?"**

 **"Yes. I believe he does." George got up. "But don't worry. He isn't going anywhere. He'll spend his life behind bars. I promise you that." George left the office as Spikings picked up his phone. He had to speak to Harry himself; he owed her that.**

 **Xxxxxx**

 **A/N please review**


	20. Chapter 20

Peace?

 _Three weeks later_

 _H_ arry sat in the car a little way from the entrance to the courthouse. Still annoyed with the car insurance people she kept her frustrations about not having a car of her own to herself. She knew Freddie had wanted to be in Court to support her but as she had explained, it was hard enough for her to have her friends and colleagues there to give evidence and hear her evidence without her father being there to hear all the sordid details. She kept her hands clasped on her lap as Dempsey turned to her.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine." She didn't look at him. He sighed, knowing that the walls had gone up once more. Harry was hiding away from the world- going through the motions of daily life but not really engaging with them. He nodded; knowing that challenging her would not do any of them any good.

"I gave my evidence yesterday, so I can be waiting for you outside the court if you don't want me to be in there." He spoke calmly. She nodded once.

"You know what happened." Harry's voice was small - almost an echo of the woman he loved. She turned to him. "James."

"Yeah?"

"You've been through so much. You thought me dead. You don't need to hear the gory details." She reached for him, taking his hand in hers. "I have given evidence in Crown Court before and George and Henry know what they are doing."

Dempsey nodded, squeezing her hand slightly. "I know they are good. Harry, you don't need to protect me."

Harry raised an eyebrow. He smiled slightly. "Really?"

"I'll stop when you do."

"Never gonna happen Princess." He glanced at her hand, smiling when he saw the engagement ring was still there. He had been afraid she would remove it; push him away. "I love you." His voice low, intimate as she held his gaze. "And I'll spend the rest of my life making sure that you know it."

"James." She looked him in the eye. "I." She looked away, her voice wavering slightly. "I have to go in there." Her hand shook. Dempsey nodded.

"Yeah I know but you listen to me. You are Detective Sergeant Harry Makepeace - Lady Harriet Winfield. You are not the victim here. You survived. You beat them. You got your life back." He watched as she straightened her shoulders. "You can do this and I'll be waiting for you."

"I can't."

"You can." Dempsey felt his heart break. She turned to him. "You do it for the women who can't give evidence today." She nodded before opening the car door.

Xxxxxx

Gordon Spikings left the courtroom relieved to have got off the stand. The defending counsel had been like a dog with a bone. He knew that was her job but he wasn't convinced that she believed her clients innocent. He sat on the plastic chair outside the courtroom gathering his thoughts as he wished the prosecution were winning the battle to get the jurors to believe them.

"Sir?" He looked up to see Dempsey looking at him.

"Sit down."

"Harry's on the stand." He was clearly agitated. "Didn't want me in there."

"I see."

"I don't. I want to be there for her. She hadn't told me everything that happened. Not the full story. I've seen her traumatised and she knows I ain't gonna run." He stared at his feet. "I worked enough cases back in Nee York to know a traumatised woman when I see one. He, they did more to her that she is telling. And I don't know how to help."

Spikings nodded before looking at the younger man.

"I know I've always thought you to be a gunho, trigger happy yank but I did credit you with a little intelligence. I hope I wasn't wrong." He watched as Dempsey stared at him. "She loves you. She hadn't wanted you to know the full facts because she's trying to protect you. She's scared it'll change how you see her."

"Nothing will."

"She was missing three days." Spikings stated "And she still tried to protect you. She doesn't want you to hear what happened before she told you herself. That's why she doesn't want you in there. She wants to tell you in her own way in her own time." He looked away as Dempsey blinked back tears.

"So? What do I do?"

"Listen." Spikings held his gaze. "Let her tell you what she can, when she can. And for God sake don't be an idiot." He got to his feet as Chas returned carrying plastic machine coffee cups.

"What are you doing here?" Dempsey asked. Chas handed him a cup.

"It ain't just you that cares about her." Chas sat down. "She's SI10. Family." The three men sat in silence. All they could do was wait.

Ccccvvv


	21. Chapter 21

Honesty

Harry looked at the man in the dock as the Defending counsel spoke. She had no idea what had been said; only that George Castle had flown to his feet demanding that the statement was retracted. The Judge looked directly at her.

"Miss Makepeace, would you like a glass of water?"

"No thank you, your Honour." Harry looked up. "I'm fine." She took a steadying breath knowing the old man in the wig was well aware she was lying. She was far from ok. In that moment she wished her pride hadn't got in the way of her having Dempsey in the room. She rested her hands on the wooden platform of the witness box as George asked her his next question.

Xxxxxx

Dempsey threw the plastic cup in the trash can as he waited outside the court. Spikings had gone to make some phone calls while Chas just sat in silence.

"Chas?"

"Aye."

"In there. The Defending seem to be clutching at straws, yeah?"

"Oh aye. They know those scumbags are guilty as sin. There's two counts of murder they have pleaded guilty to. Abduction and assault on a police officer they are playing dumb on. Has she said anything to you?"

"About what happened in that van? Not much. They told her you and I had been shot. I was dead and you weren't far off. The mental torture did the most harm." He ran a hand through his hair. He remembered the time he and her father visited her at the hospital; the nights she woke up shaking, silently sobbing as he held her. He closed his eyes as he realised they'd not even kissed since they had found her - he'd not wanted to push her and she had retreated so far into herself he didn't know if she would ever be the Harry she had been.

"Have you asked?"

"Kaye took her statement." Dempsey stared at his feet. "I told her I won't push her. I'm here when she wants to talk."

Chas nodded. "She did that when her and Robert broke up. You know he's scum." Dempsey nodded. "She had to leave him; he'd have killed her. You know when I was younger I thought only weak people stayed in relationships like that." He shook his head. "Then I met Harry Makepeace. She is the toughest woman I've ever known. Scrap that- strongest person. If this has broken her then we have no idea what happened."

"She's only human." Dempsey swallowed hard.

"I know." Chas sighed. "Don't let her push you back. She will think it's protecting you. "

"What would you do? If it were Jackie?" Chas sighed heavily.

"Jackie is different. I'd be on trial for killing the bastard that hurt her." Dempsey nodded. "With Harry? With her I'd let her rant & rage at me if she needs. I'd push her slightly not to bottle everything up. Not to push me away." Chas looked at his friend. "You love her. Don't let her retreat too far into herself."

"I." He looked at the door to the court room as it opened. Harry stood there, shaking slightly as the door closed behind her. She caught Dempsey's eye as he crossed the room to her. She shook her head before heading straight to the ladies toilets. Dempsey swore under his breath; unable not to see how haunted she looked. Without thinking he followed her into the toilets.

"Makepeace! You in ere?" He called, relieved that no other women were in there. He slipped back, silently placing the 'out of order' sign on the outer toilet door. "Harry?" He noticed one cubicle had been closed. He paused for a moment wondering if Harry had actually needed to use the bathroom for its intended purpose.

"Harry." He sat outside the toilet door, aware she could hear him. "I know you are in there. And I know what you did was probably the hardest thing you ever did. But I'm ere. I dunno if that's worth a dime but you can push me away all you want but I'm here." He slumped on the floor, his back to the toilet door. "I dunno what else to do. You know me Harry. I ain't no good at this stuff."

The door creaked open slightly. He looked over his shoulders at her.

"I wouldn't say that." She composed herself as best she could as he got to his feet. "Just." She raised her hands in front of her. "Don't."

"I ain't gonna hurt you."

"Don't you see?"

"How? What!" He stared her in the eye. "How can I see anything when you push me away?"

"I'm poison."

"Help me out here because Princess I am lost." He stepped towards her. She bit her lip in a bid to stop the tears.

"Robert, Swabey. They were right. I'm poison. I. I should have died."

"No." Dempsey stated firmly, the tone of his voice made her flinch. "You are not. Harry."

"It's all my fault. He killed himself because of me. I should have died in the first van. Not his brother." She frowned as if just working it all out. She folded her arms.

"No." Dempsey stated firmly. "I am not listening to this."

"Maybe you should before I cause you any more pain. It's what I do." She closed her eyes.

"Oh my God Harry. What did they do to you?"

Her eyes avoided his, looking anywhere but at him. He blinked back his own tears as he thought about Chas' words.

"Harry?" He rested a hand on her shoulders as the dam finally broke. She shook violently as he pulled her into his arms and let her cry.

Xxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

Peace

Dempsey held her as she cried, remaining silent he rested his chin against her head amazed at how small this powerhouse of a woman really was.

"See?" He frowned as she pulled back. "I've even ruined your shirt." He smiled at her.

"Didn't like it anyway." He whispered as he brushed her hair back. Harry caught sight of herself in the bathroom mirror.

"God I look a sight."

"You're beautiful."

"You're biased." She glanced at him as she tried to remove the black mascara from beneath her eyes. He nodded.

"Never said I wasn't." He paused. "Harry. Can I ask you something?"

She nodded, avoiding his eyes.

"Why don't you trust me? After everything we been through. Why?" His voice reminded her of a lost little boy. She had no idea he had doubted her trust in him. She glanced in the mirror, satisfied that she looked the best she could.

"I do trust you." She answered honestly. "Sometimes I think I trust you more than I trust myself."

"Then why?"

"Why what?" She was genuinely not following him. He rested a hand on hers as she looked up at him. "I don't understand."

"Harry, you know I love you. Why keep pushing me away? Not telling me things? Telling me to keep outta court after I gave my evidence?"

The tears began to threaten once more as she shook her head.

"You don't need to hear what happened. You and Spikings found me. That's the important thing." She held his gaze as he nodded. He hated thinking that she was bottling up everything that happened. That she felt she had to hide from him.

"Yeah. And I thank God Spikings was there because I just about lost it." His voice was low as she bit her lip. "I know he hurt you. I saw the bruises. I saw how you flinched every time I touched you. Even now you didn't know how to react to me."

"I'm damaged goods." Harry's voice was firmer than she had intended. "Yes, you're right. I haven't told you everything. Because I don't know how. I don't have the words. And I know you."

"Harry."

"You'd kill him and her with your bare hands and I couldn't cope if you were taken from me too." Her eyes met his as her voice wavered. He knew she was right. If the guys hadn't been there when she had been found he had a feeling he would have killed Swabey junior on the spot. He sighed as he held her gaze.

"You know something Harry? Nothing you can say or do gonna make a difference to me. I ain't gonna go nowhere."

She nodded as she let him hold her once more.

"I'll talk. When I can. I'll talk but not today, not in the toilets."

"Ok Princess." He hugged her, relieved when her arms circled his waist; determined that he wouldn't let her down again.

Ccccccc


	23. Chapter 23

Verdict

Dempsey closed his eyes as he held Harry. He pressed his lips to her temple as she seemed to steady in his arms as he remained silent. He had promised he wouldn't push her but he wanted her to know he wasn't going anywhere.

"James." She whispered into his chest. "I do trust you."

"I know." He kissed her hair.

"It's just going to take me a little while to get back to how I was. Before." He tightened his hold on her as she let him comfort her. "You know. With. Us."

"Princess." He pulled back, lifting her chin gently so that she had to look at him. Part of him couldn't believe they were having such a conversation in the women's toilets. "I ain't going nowhere. I'm gonna be right here. As long as you want me and as long as it takes. I ain't just talking sex either."

Makepeace blushed slightly as he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Sargent Makepeace. Don't forget it." She smiled as he looked her in the eye. She nodded.

"Quite like you too."

"Well, that's ok then." He smiled back as a young, slightly flustered court officer appeared.

"I." She paused; realising she was interrupting them. "Jury has made a decision on all counts."

"Already?" Harry frowned.

The younger women shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes."

"This, you are not doing without me." Dempsey's voice was firm. Harry nodded as she took his hand.

"Just stay calm. Whatever they say. Stay calm."

"Stiff upper lip, eh? Like you Brits."

"Not getting arrested for contempt of court was more my objective." She stared straight ahead as a half smile crept on his face, it seemed to him, the 'old' Harry was still there. Battered, bruised and traumatised but still there. Quietly they followed the court officer out of the room.

Xxxxx

Spikings got to his feet as he saw the Jury re enter the courtroom. His nerves were on edge. Years of experience told him that an early decision by a jury was rarely a good thing. He had read the statement Harry had given once she had been able to coherently put a sentence together. He had felt sick to his stomach and an almost suffocating guilt; knowing no male officer would have been subjected to what she had been. Once he had read it he had understood exactly why she hadn't wanted to talk to anyone. The mental torture had almost broken her.

"Chas?" He turned to see the younger man checking his tie. "Where did Tweedle Dee and Dum get to?"

"Dunno Sir." Chas watched as the court officers ushered them inside. Spikings nodded, hoping both would survive the verdict, whatever the outcome.

Xxxxxxx

Harry walked into the court room knowing her friends and colleagues were there. She hated to think what would happen when the charges were-read out. The court room settled as the judge walked in.

"All rise."

Everyone got to their feet . Moments later Swabey was stood next to his sister in law. His eyes firmly on Harry as she returned his stare. She felt Dempsey take her hand as the foreman of the jury got to his feet. The judge turned to him.

"Have you reached a verdict on all charges?"

"Yes." The young man stated firmly.

"Is it a verdict upon which you are all agreed?"

"Yes."

"Discount the two murder charges which one defendant has pleaded guilty. On the charge of abduction, assault on a police officer, grievous bodily harm, sexual assault and attempted murder how do you find both defendants?"

"On all counts. Guilty."

Harry felt her stomach flip. She had done everything she could to protect her loved ones but the Judge had said the words she had been afraid to say herself. Dempsey held her hand as Swabey smirked. The Judge nodded before turning to the couple on trial. Seconds later they were given multiple life sentences and led away from the dock. The court remained silent as the judge dismissed the jury. Spikings looked over at the young couple; knowing Swabey had almost destroyed them. Suddenly imprisonment didn't seem enough.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 6." Dave answered. Chas nodded.

"Go home, go to the pub. Just don't go back to the office. Not today." He watched as Dave nodded. He turned to see Harry walk towards them.

"Sir?"

"Sargent."

"I'm going to be back at work on Monday."

"Are you sure? I should send you to the welfare officer."

Harry wrinkled her nose. "I need my life back. And a major part of my life is my job."

Dempsey appeared next to her. Spikings nodded.

"Fine. 9 am." He smiled slightly hoping that despite everything his best detectives could get back to normal.

Xxxxx


End file.
